


Jar full of sand

by Nibylandia



Series: Welcome to the GAR [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anakin is sandphobic, And Rex has enough, Because I can, Gen, Humor, Sand everywhere, no beta we die like Jedi, sand, that's crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibylandia/pseuds/Nibylandia
Summary: Throwing sand on Anakin works as well as water on cats.And in this one it's Rex who's tired.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Welcome to the GAR [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753393
Comments: 19
Kudos: 258





	Jar full of sand

Skywalker was infuriating, to say the least. 

From the start of the mission, it was obvious to everyone, that it will be one of  _ those missions _ and by  _ those missions _ Rex meant the ones, where everyone had enough of general Skywalker. He was whiny, prissy and more out of control than usual.

Usually it was, because he got interrupted while on a date with senator Amidala. Rex sometimes secretly thought to himself that she had to be saint to be able to live with a person like Skywalker.

But don’t get Rex wrong! He really respected his general for his talent in warfare and how he acted around him and his  _ vode _ . To be honest, he couldn’t have a better general. Well, maybe except for general Kenobi, but that was a different story for a different time.

Right now he had a mission to accomplish.

“Commander, we are in a situation.” calling commander Tano was one of the first points of his plan. If that had failed, he would had to call respectively general Kenobi or Cody. Which was a dreadful thought, because Cody would tell him something around the lines of  _ ‘Go space him’ _ .

“I see.” she dipped her head. Suddenly, she smiled and Rex felt a need to turn on his holo recorder. That smile… Yeah, he was sure now. ”Go to my room, Rex. Then, when you get in, look under the bed. That will help you!”

Rex didn’t pretend to understand, but he nodded.

* * *

Rex did what commander Tano told him, but he wasn’t sure what to do with a jar full of sand. He suspected that he will need to use it, but how, he had no idea. So he did what other sensible person in his place would do. He called general Kenobi.

* * *

“Captain, I’m happy, that you called me, but I’m not sure why exactly.” Rex wasn’t either, but general Kenobi was one of the smartest people Rex knew, so probably he knew what to do with a jar full of sand.

Rex cleared his throat, quite embarrassed, but nonetheless in a great need of answers.

“We have a… situation here, sir.” was all he said.

“What kind of?” redhead asked in his worried tone of voice, that did things to Rex, about which he’d never speak to another person. From the corner of the holo, he saw half of Cody’s bucked. Inquisitive bastard. Always needs to know everything.

“General Skywalker is…” Rex was searching for a good word to describe their predicament, when general Kenobi smirked. 

Now THAT did things to him! It should be illegal! The good thing was, that he had his bucked on.

“Ah, now I understand.” he nodded his head. 

Rex again cleared his throat.

“Yes, general. And commander Tano left me with instructions, that led me to the jar of sand.” that sounded ridiculous, Rex decided, but it was too late to not say it.

And now general looked positively devious. His smirk sharpened and his eyes brightened. Now, Cody was standing right behind general Kenobi and from what Rex could see, he was silently laughing. Probably not a nice kind. Definitely not a nice kind.

It was a disturbing image for Rex.

“Now, captain.” yeah, it was a mistake calling general Kenobi. “ I think you will like what I will tell you next.”

Rex sincerely hoped so.

* * *

After that call, Rex felt positively overwhelmed. What general Kenobi told him, exceeded his own expectations. Or maybe Rex didn’t know general Kenobi as well as he thought.

No matter.

He had a mission to do and he will be damned if he won’t get it done.

* * *

First, he located his general, who apparently was on the deck, and went there with his new friend - the jar of sand. When he got there most of the crew was already looking ready to shoot themselves. All right, so their general was still whining.

“Sir?” Jesse appeared right next to him. “I hope that you have something.”

By something he meant a solution to their problem, which was named Anakin Skywalker. Rex just nodded.

Jesse returned to his post and Rex went to his general, who stood next to the holo table with unhappy face.

“General.”

“Rex. Good to see you.” and then started his usual monologue.

But not for long.

When he immersed himself deeply into his mind and started to ramble without organized thoughts, Rex started his second point of plan.

He opened his jar and took a handful of sand. Before he started his action, he made sure that his holorecorder was on.

And then all hell broke. 

Slowly, Rex started to pour sand on his general neck, but then decided against it. Why limit himself to slow pouring, when he can just dump whole fist of sand on him. Not waiting for anyone reaction, he did it.

And what a sight it was! Rex mentally clapped himself on his shoulder.

Anakin Skywalker started to wheeze and snort in a very unjedi way.

“NO! SAND! THERE IS SAND ON MY NECK! TAKE IT! TAKE IT, REX!”

Yeah, pretty sure this will be his new favourite way of stopping his general from talking bantha poodoo.

What a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> How are you?  
> I lost my glasses while writting it so there may be some mistakes.  
> Anyway, I think that sand is the only solution right now that scares Anakin at the same level as loosing everyone he loves. Why do you think Obi-Wan chose to live on Tatooine?  
> Anyway, write what you think about this one and if you see any mistakes write them also!


End file.
